


A Spontaneous Proposition

by cr3stfallen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I'm gonna cry this is my emotional support ship thanks, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr3stfallen/pseuds/cr3stfallen
Summary: What if you could respond more than 'sip tea' at his flirting post-skip? He's so transparent it hurts.Edit: my friend actually got inspired and drew art for this and I'm a fool who forgot to add it here for anyone interested but its lovely please go give them support 😭https://twitter.com/Ouroridae/status/1202218565371334657?s=19





	A Spontaneous Proposition

Of all the things she had missed while Dimitri was incapacitated with grief and paranoia, it was his smile that Byleth missed the most. After finally breaking through to him with one final loss and her kind hand, he had begun to make amends for the damage done when his mind was clouded bit by bit. Apologizing to friends, getting to remember a normal routine, figuring out where to go from here and what it meant to pick yourself back up when things had fallen so far. 

But he never lost hope; she was there to offer a non-judgmental hand through it all. She helped him with simple grooming, asking Dedue's assistance with a few things, helped him organize his thoughts and learn to make a planner for important meetings and agreements to keep things moving. They had not realized before the war just how lacking in some common knowledge he truly was; it was baffling considering the supposed amount of privilege he had that he still managed to hurt himself every time he shaved. How was it possible that you know ten traditional dances for countries you have never seen, but you still know not how to properly care for yourself? 

The fallen prince had long felt he was not fit to be king for all the gaps in his abilities, but everyone around him was so eager to see him recover that he was not allowed the space to stew in doubt for long. Time and time again, he told her with each small kindness that he did not deserve her efforts and time and time again he was rebuffed. They were both stubborn, but at this point, her will proved stronger and won out. And at this point, most of the time she was in the right as well. This was everyone's doing, not just hers.

She stayed her hand. _Until you believe I mean it. _

Slowly, the bitterness and fear that painted his features were replaced with the kind stately mannerisms they had all once loved him for. It was a miracle, but a hard-earned one. He was still prone to fits of rage at short notice, out of most times embarrassment or fear, yet he was quick to recant those actions with a shaky frown. This was not what he wanted to be known for. Pity was the last thing he wanted. But again, Byleth impressed upon him that it was out of love that everyone at the Monastery banded together to help him out. Not pity. How could you pity someone as strong of will as he? Small things brought humanity back to Dimitri, like this old habit of theirs as well.

She had finally invited him back to tea at long last.

He didn't, however, anticipate her telling him she had moved it to her quarters.

“Are you sure that is necessary? I-I mean not to be rude, I couldn't possibly turn you down Professor it's just-”  
  


“Won't you be more comfortable if it's just the two of us?” she said flatly with a hand on her chin. A blush rushed across his face quickly as he diverted his gaze.

“I... well. You're right. I'm just nervous.”

Byleth smirked back at him and then led him by the hand back there away from Ingrid and Felix, the former winking back at their former teacher gently as this large man was dragged along like a puppy. She wasn't going to take no for an answer, but he was just secretly worried he would relax _too _much and say something regretful.

“Don't be, we are just catching up no?”

He gulped hard, gingerly stepping across the boundary to her room ahead of the woman who bounced forward without fear and hummed along to grab her things. She knew he wouldn't say no, for it was already prepared for a guest to his surprise.

Byleth had tidied up some of her belongings as best she could, but in all honesty, she was still sort of a haphazard mess so even her cleaning left a fair amount of clutter behind on random surfaces surrounding the new table in the center. One of her more endearing traits to be sure, for she seemed so ethereal and put together, knowing that she held a healthy mix of oddness as well brought her down to earth for him. Adorned with sweets and treats he knew she had to have saved up for, he felt a pang of guilt creep up over his tight chest as he gently shut the door behind him. Truly and well alone the two of them, and her seeming a bit too happy about it at that. Her lack of worry loosened him a tiny bit as he waited for the right moment to cross over and take a seat, watching her shuffle around, checking the teapot hanging above her small fire, rifling through unorganized drawers for her tea stash.

“Hey stop standing there and get comfy.” she ushered the man over with a bright tone, finally placing her hands on what she had been searching for and grabbing it and the teapot. They met in the center and gently brushed against one another, her breath catching in her throat as he thought he saw a flash of surprise.

“I apologize for that. I hope you didn't go to too much trouble procuring all of this for me?”

Warming at his worry, she eased it immediately anyway with a quick toss of her head.

“Don't worry! These are courtesy of Mercedes and Dedue having a bakeoff the other day to raise spirits. Now, this...” she paused to shake a hefty bag with a slight smile, “I've been saving up for.”

She opened to show him her stash of chamomile and caught his quick blush before chuckling with a nod. Reaching across, she grabbed a pouch of the herbal tea and put two in the pot for them before relaxing against the table between.

“I'm glad you like it as well as I, the aroma does soothe me so.”

She paused, her heart warming at his soft admission.  
  
“Well. To be honest. I didn't care much for it until I found it was your favorite. I didn't have much time to enjoy leisure time on the road but being here I grew rather fond of all your guy's little quirks. And you're right, it really does have a way of calming one down doesn't it?”

Speaking to the table before grabbing her first of many treats for her healthy appetite, he went cautiously for one of his favorites from Dedue's offerings that he recognized. He could not taste it, of course, but the smooth texture always melted so nicely on his tongue. Forgetting his manners, Dimitri downed the entire large cake in two swift, purposeful bites before glancing over at her seeming surprise. Crumbs along her soft face, Byleth forgot just how much he had lost in the long years on his own, but somehow it endeared him to her all the more. Speaking through a half-chewed cake, he cleared his throat and covered his mouth.

“I'm... you did not see that.”

With a snort, she wiped the crumbs from her chin with the back of her arm before continuing with a mouthful as well.

“No no! I'm just sort of glad to not be the only messy eater in the hall any longer with all these stuffy kids proper manners.”

Levity broke whatever tension had risen in him over being a messy eater with her like this at that, and they were back to chatting with that level of comfort they had both secretly yearned for so long. Chuckling along, she at one point pulled out a rare Levin sword she had found on the fields one day to his joy, and he, in turn, prompted her for what her favorite grips were noting the fancy leather wrappings on the magic sword. Without thinking, he had grabbed her hands to examine them for such ends, taking the woman by surprise. Her shocked expression had his mind wandering and he quickly dropped the unexpected contact. Byleth was, however, not put out by it in the least. Just unsure of what his needs and boundaries were and scared of breaking whatever tenuous progress they had enjoyed.

“I just keep... ruining things here don't I?”

Her visage hardened, grabbing his hands back after he shied away with worry.

“Don't you dare. You're the only person I've had tea with in months Dimitri.”

The slight frown on his face quivered at her admission and unwavering stare, his name falling like honey from her lips. It worried him being so close and yet he yearned for it with all his being. She refused to budge, clutching harder at his sheepish large hands. The last time they had held them like this had been in the rain that painful night just a mere week ago.

“Truly? I'm so sorry I can't seem to halt my worrisome thoughts even when we should be enjoying our time. It is so fleeting to get even a moment's respite during the war.”

Her intent turquoise eyes remained on him still as he hid his gaze for another few seconds before finally meeting her again with one sad icy blue eye.

“I am enjoying this.”

Nodding affirmation aggressively, he willed himself to trust her again against his fearful hearts pounding.

“Byleth I... I trust you. I'm sorry again. I'm just so worried about doing something wrong here.”

“Look. I would tell you immediately if I felt uncomfortable. You know that.”

He chuckled, grabbing his half-downed tea and forcing himself to ignore the intrusive thoughts crashing against his scattered brain. It was so very very hard to focus around her when she disarmed him with one glance. As if to impress that he understood her, Dimitri silently unhooked his large cape with a soft thud as it landed on the back of the simple chair he barely fit in, also stopping to slide off his gloves and vambraces as well, stretching his arms out a bit. Less physical armor, less emotional armor.

_Let her in._

Byleth was just glad that he was receptive to her pleas to help again, and quickly they were back to the endless chatting. Time was slow, the sun setting as their tea cooled and she recanted the tale of the cat thief she had been warring with for years over stolen fish who was still lurking around the pond. Neither of them wished to be the one to end the time here, as surprisingly not a soul had bothered the two of them in what was probably hours. Eventually, though, Dimitri let fall his true thoughts with the same casual admittance he often regretted much like in the goddess tower a lifetime ago. Lifting his now cold tea but refusing to waste her precious gift, he spoke before he could regret it.

“I would invite you to my quarters next, but I fear my space is so bare it's almost laughable.”

Her face paled at his pathetic attempt at humor, not understanding that he wasn't trying to be morbid but instead feeling worried and guilty that she had been ignoring his needs in the chaos of war planning.

  
“Oh goddess I'm... I'm sorry! I can get you new furniture tomorrow!” Dimitri seemed confused, just wishing to spend more time with her.

“It's quite alright, Professor. I'm sorry to worry you, I have a bed. I just wish I didn't have to break this off.”

_A gross matt on the floor and some splintered dresser remnants that had not been pilfered after your tantrums. Be honest._

“I do not need such lavish dressings to live. Please save our funds for necessary things. Though I do have to say, in comparison... Your room is quite comfortable. I feel I could relax here for a good while.”

Byelth glanced up at him with a soft question on her face.

“Do you want to?” she paused, doubting her foolish bold nature for once. “Stay... I mean.”

Dimitri sputtered, nearly choking on the cup and attempting to not break it entirely.

“_P-pardon?_” Now both of them had embarrassed the other, confusion and trepidation lingering in the air around the two. The dying fire crackled behind for a few seconds before the professor found her soft voice again, shakier this time. Too late to take it back now.

“I....” Byleth's eyes went wide as she stared at the ground next to him, mouth agape. “You heard me. Do you want to stay.” She paused again, then continued at his dumbfounded expression with a panic. “I mean!!! At least until I can get you a proper bed again!! I know that sleep is an issue for you and I was gifted the most comfortable one that isn't in Rhea's quarters and...”

He blinked fast, the blush across his face hitting his ears as he tried to form a response on the spot. He _was _the one accidentally flirting; he just did not anticipate her returning it. Mind racing, he shook the nerves out with a quick snap before she got the wrong idea.

“Prof- Byleth I-” he paused with his mouth open again, still fearful of coming on too strong.

But she had done the same.

“Y-...yes if. If that is agreeable. I do not believe I could turn you down. I have not been sleeping well, so perhaps it would ease my worries to be near one I trust.”

They both well knew what the offer could entail, but he could not shut himself off from what he wanted any longer. That time had passed, he had promised himself to own up to his needs and live an honest man as embarrassing or scary as that proved to be. Her eyes lit up at that, hoping that maybe some sleep would do him good as well. She knew that sometimes just having someone nearby could soothe a lot of worry to a tired mind, as she found herself cuddling up to Jeralt when they slept on the road and her own fears crept into her tired mind growing up.

Rising silently, Byleth was secretly overjoyed that he was allowing himself to let her in like this, having zero expectations but also truly just wanting some sort of closeness for herself as well. The war had been rough on all of them, and the other peers around most likely knew that and gracefully left the two of them to their devices. Shuffling around and preparing for bed, she ignored him unsure of himself as she stoked the neglected fire yet again. Without warning, she had changed into flimsy night clothes as well while he quickly averted his gaze, having zero distractions from trying not to stare and ruin his good intentions before they even started. He managed to glimpse her soft uncovered back curve rather well before realizing what she was doing, trying to calm the heaving in his chest while she seemed outwardly unbothered. Truly though, she was entirely nervous as well. Byleth had laid with a few men before arriving at the monastery, but they had been inconsequential and meant nothing to her. It wasn't until her living here that she had been allowed to grow into herself more and feel things. For him.

And of course, he meant more to her as well. Even if nothing happened between them, she was deathly worried that she would set him off somehow and break the tenuous trust he had laid before her. Byleth was never one for subtlety but really was trying her best to develop a more gentle approach with him, knowing that he was barely outside the danger zone as it was. He stood, worried to expose himself and looking around uncomfortably, but it was too late for regrets now. Sensing his worry, she continued softly.

“I can dim the lights if you're worried.”

All he could manage was a quick nod with a furrowed brow as she quickly snuffed out the brightness of the stub of a candle they had exhausted during their long talk before she climbed into her bed facing the wall. Nothing left but the gentle soothing crackle of a restoked fire, he set about trying to gingerly remove his ten billion pieces of scale armor without breaking the mood, stopping when it was just the undersuit before breathing deep. Standing in the corner, a fearful man reduced to shaking at being emotionally vulnerable with her. Finally, he decided to remove all but his pants as he gently squeezed in the bed next to her. Unsure of protocol here, Dimitri laid there a few inches away trying to still his shaky breathing, before she turned over and pulled his head gently to her chest without a word. She could feel the flush of worry on his face against her nearly bare chest, hovering arms over her before he finally let himself hold her gently around the waist, his fists still clenched in fear.

A few minutes later and all the tension had been eased away between the two and he let his mind calm down enough to enjoy the comfort of her embrace. She seemed far too relaxed doing naught but breathing softly against his head, and he worried if he was in the wrong for hoping for something more or if she had fallen asleep until her tiny hand came to rest gently on the back of his head with a ruffle. That broke him finally. A tear fell down his cheek as he clutched desperately at her, worried if he let go that all the kindness in the world would leave with her as well.

“I do not deserve you...”

Mumbling into her chest, she cooed gently back at him. Byleth leaned her head down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead as he held her closer still, long arms wrapped nearly double around her slim waist. Worrying over hurting her with his strength, it took everything in him to focus on not going too far but that was proving increasingly difficult with her gentle ministrations. He just wanted to consume everything about her, hold her close, keep her safe, let her know how much all this meant to him.

“Haven't you suffered enough for one lifetime Dimitri...”

He broke again, trying to stifle embarrassing sobs shaking his chest as he gently stroked her back, nuzzling closer to her chest. She did not wish to be the one to go any further, and he was trying hard to not scare her away as well. It was rather soft seeing this large imposing man reduced to such a delicate state as they found themselves in, and she cherished it so much.

“Right as always.... thank you again for this.”

He absently stroked her back after calming down, finding her soothing musk and rosewood scent and the gentle rise and fall of her chest exactly what he needed to stop the intrusive thoughts for a few minutes. At that point, then, he went from _she is so close I'm scared _to _she is so close I'm desperate._ Trying to push the need down, he failed rather quickly as she accidentally pushed into his grasp a bit further against the problem growing below. Unsure if she noticed or not, he was worried that doing anything would ruin whatever they had. Did they have anything? Surely she wasn't cuddling with just anyone there, but the doubt ate away at him even as he lay between her breasts smelling that softness that could only be Byleth. The softness he thought was gone forever, now holding him like he was the most precious thing in the world; the whiplash in these last few months had thrown him so badly. But they both knew somehow that if they let this pass them by, that they would regret it forever.

So he threw away dread, pulled away from her chest and gently kissed her. She returned the favor with a hum, pushing back with a need he did not anticipate with her soft hold. It was too much and not enough all at once, and he had no clue how to handle himself when every cell in his body was pushing him to hold and keep her forever no matter the cost. Byleth's hand fell from the back of his head to hold his cheek as they continued, his arms pulling her in even further as they lay there in the still room together. It was her that intensified things against her better judgment, pushing his lips apart gently to taste each other. A moan accidentally escaped him at the surprise and she broke it to giggle against him.

At least he knew she wanted this too now, he thought as they both tried to pace themselves against the dam that had long held between the two broke with a feverish intensity. Slowly they lost their hold on that goal, him throwing his eyepatch somewhere away and her grasping at his bare chest. They did not need words at this point, her breathing speeding up as he broke their lips to grab roughly at that chest he had often fantasized about for so many years. Softer than he could have dreamed, it only urged him on as his pants tightened against her leg pressure slipping between them. He paused to beg her permission pitifully.

“Please... is this okay?”

Byleth only replied by ripping her flimsy sleeping shirt off with a, “Yes, goddess yes. You do not know how long I've hoped for this.”

And with that, Dimitri's hands were everywhere. Remembering all that she had to offer, latching onto one breast with his mouth while his free hand grabbed at her side with reckless abandon, her grasp yanking its way through his messy locks as he prayed at the altar of his precious former teacher's body like it was the only thing that mattered. Head fuzzy, she had never felt electricity on her skin from being touched like this, accidentally finding small mewls that were entirely new escaping her lips as he worked his way praising every inch of her. A rough hand worked its way down over her small clothes and she surprised herself even by gasping lightly and bucking into his clumsy exploration.

“Do you need help?”

Byleth offered with no hint of judgment in her voice before he paused what he was doing to process the offer.

“I... was afraid to ask. I am woefully uneducated when it comes to this.”

A light chuckle as she grabbed at his shoulder before she responded. “No, don't be. I know.. enough. But I'm surprised you didn't pick up a single thing being friends with you know who.” Dimitri's head dropped as he laughed back at her. It's true, but she didn't have to mock him for it. He continued gently putting pressure on her mound, fooling around with the new sensation while she pushed back into his hand.

“Look I... to be truthful I stopped Sylvain many times over that year. It's awful embarrassing and the way he spoke of it??? It's.. nothing like this. _Vulgar._ I was so embarrassed one time I ran out and I _swear_ he did it on purpose to get me out of the room. I felt like I was going to explode every time he brought up his exploits but I was too nice to say anything...” Byleth let loose an extremely rare full-hearted laugh at that and he joined in a beat later, glad to just be here in this moment with this person.

“It's not like you would have learned much, he sounds rather selfish from what he told me.” He groaned at that, shaking his head before smooching up and down her. She continued gently while he lavished more love across her soft skin, miraculously unmarred save a few small scars in comparison to his rough-hewn form from years of rough abuse and lack of care in horrid battles she had not been there to help him through.

“You're fine. Please don't worry so much...” A gasp fell from her lips at the end as his teeth found purchase on her collarbone, grinding against her heat as he did so. It seems that was his answer, and she gently roamed over his exposed back across scar after scar covering his sculpted muscles. “I was your teacher so let me um... you know. Do that.”

“Goddess, I can't... I was not expecting all this when I let you drag me back here.”

She blushed at that finally, covering her face with one hand before grabbing his free hand and guiding it to where she liked. He took it on himself to slip his hand in her panties quickly, however, looking up at her in the pale dying glow for further approval as she gazed down at him with such softness that he wanted to cry again before biting her lip. Feeling the stray hairs under his calloused touch before meeting with her wet womanhood, he felt his own arousal twitch in need realizing just how flattering it was that she desired him just as badly as he did her. Byleth grabbed his face to kiss him once more, deeper as she ushered him on with her other hand over his before he sunk an exploratory finger inside her. At that, she moaned against his unbroken kiss, tensing at the new contact and swallowing hard. He needed more, another finger dove in and he pushed and pulled gently, hoping that this was good enough for her. It seemed to be, at any rate. A thorough flush was spread across her cheeks now as she gazed intently back at him, grabbing at his hair when he hit something sensitive inside her, repeating the same action and trying to pull more out of her. These sounds coming out of her were so soft he could hardly believe this was the same woman he once called cold.

Yet here she was, absolute putty for him despite his lack of knowledge or skill. Again, he worried that he did not deserve it before she grabbed at this thumb to put it over her nub, showing him exactly how to work her up before she snapped her head back with a soft moan, holding him exactly where he was. He was a quick study but quickly found that he was turned on to the point of near painful tenseness at watching her unwind for him and he was scared to ask for more yet again. Thankfully, she could tell from his twitching against her spread legs that he needed some relief as well, reaching down to try and fit a tiny palm around his manhood.

In his shock, he moaned rather loudly at the unexpected contact before snapping his mouth shut in embarrassment.

“F...uck.” She hardly ever heard him swear, retracting her touch in worry. “I... no. It's fine. I am worried about being overheard.”

She looked confused. “I mean.. I'm on the end. Only Dedue is next door... but..um. Do you really think he would throw a fuss?” Again, Byleth reached out for him, feeling his abs gently as he thought, fingertips still gently pressing inside her as she laid there.

“No... not if he knew. I am ashamed to say anything though. I'm sure everyone will find out eventually. I just...”

She shifted, letting his hand fall out as she stripped her panties finally, pushing him flat against the bed and gently resting on top of him to grind her wet nethers on the desperate man she was supposedly helping 'sleep' instead.

“Let them talk. I don't care.”

Her hands found his face again as he smiled into another deep kiss, bucking up into her attentions before her mouth decided to work over his taut muscles, languid tongue strokes over his exposed neck as he opened himself up to her nibbles and sucks, finding his nipples to be rather easy to tease with as he whined into his hand. Keeping him pinned down, she asked if he could get his pants off and with that, his heart pounded. Shaky hands pushed down the scaled leather as he released his throbbing hardon with a slap against his stomach before his teenage dreams came true. She grabbed at his length before gently trying to fit it in her mouth with a hum and his head snapped back with a gasp again, grabbing so hard at the sheets he thought he heard them rip a bit. Dimitri had to put all his will into not bucking up in fear of harming her as she lavished attention on him, groaning as she gently rolled a tongue over the head before sucking hard on the sensitive skin right beneath. She did not get far before his patience gave out, though.

“Please, goddess... Byleth. Please. I need you...” His low husky voice a whine as she looked up at him from between his knees. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life, her soft waves illuminated in the dying fire behind and a look in her eyes he knew was reserved just for him. She stopped licking with a smile, needing just the same as his intense gaze met her own. Climbing up his tall torso, she finally stopped what she was doing to admire his face after realizing his eyepatch had been discarded long ago. Gently, she placed a soft kiss over the marred scar tissue on the right side of his face, moving all over with intent, forehead, cheek, nose tip, and finally lips.

“I can do it this time if you are worried.” He nodded silently before she positioned herself, grabbing his length and slowly easing herself down to sit flush against him. She slumped over with a whine, feeling uncomfortably full at first. Her previous lovers had been both half-hearted and not as well endowed so this night was many firsts for her as well.

“S-sothis almighty...” she breathed heavy, fingernails digging into his flesh as she stilled around him, clenching so tightly he thought he would die from the headrush of finally being inside her. She was shaking ever so slightly as he brought his hands up to gently stroke her sides. “I'm sorry you're just... a lot. It's nothing wrong just... let me go slow.” His eye widened even more at this, he had not even realized such but felt bad if he had even the slightest chance of hurting her with his size. Both of them were so overstimulated that this probably wouldn't last long, but she offered some words of support on top of this. “I um... a tip I've heard is its easier to not cum so quickly if you think of something boring or bite your lip hard.. I don't know if it works but if you are worried... I...” And she breathed hard, raising herself to start moving against him and he lost all control. He did not know if her help would be able to stop him at this point anyway.

It felt like heaven.

No.

Better.

Foggy vision gave her even more of a halo as she stirred from her throne on his dick, breathing stuttered as they both felt a heat growing between the two of them as she amped up the friction. It was getting harder and harder as the minutes ticked by faster and faster, grasping desperately at any skin he could find to tease her further with while she rode him, yanking on her nipples with a yelp from her while his low groaning rose to a fever pitch. Grinding her clit into his hipbones, Byleth threw her head back in ecstasy with a loud whine. Her furrowed brow and messy hair finally pushing him over the edge as he finally thrust up into her trying to recover a few times before accidentally releasing inside her with a white-hot intensity he didn't know he was capable of, twitching for what seemed to be an eternity inside her soft walls as he saw stars. Fingernails digging in a bit too hard, however, as she tried to pry his grip off of her hips.

“D-Dimitri! AH! Too much!” she cried, still twitching from her own orgasm as he rode out his own before realizing what she was asking for and snapping his hands back.

“Oh, gods I'm... so sorry Byleth I didn't mean to do that inside you I-I” he covered his face as she sat there on his chest before she pried them away.

“Hey hey... look at me.” His eyes stayed shut with a blush deep across his chest highlighting his level of undoing. “I can get stuff from Manuela tomorrow for that if you're worried. I wanted this too.” Before pulling herself off, she smooched him again with a smile before pulling his tall frame into the little spoon, feeling his seed slowly seep out between the sheets with a pleased smirk. He covered them both in her blankets once again, this time with all the tension removed as they both slipped quickly to sound sleep.

-

Dimitri woke with a start, panicking at the unfamiliar surroundings before his beloved Professor jogged his memory at his side with a gentle groan and hand on his stomach.

Oh.

Right.

They had broken down the barriers holding them back last night. He did not regret any of it but worried over how to deal with the aftermath as she stirred beside him, pulling his overheating torso closer to her own naked form in a daze. Soft breasts pressed against his side and he knew he wouldn't trade any of this for the world as his heart ached with joy. For all the suffering he had seen, this moment alone was worth sticking around for.

“No... don't go yet...” His chest felt lighter, a soft smile forming. For the first time in years, he felt truly rested. They would make sure things ended up okay. Together.

“As you wish...” he whispered gently into her messy hair before smooching Byleth's forehead and nodding back off for another short while before they both prepared for the day best they could.

She watched him dress with a mischevious intent from beneath her thin sheet, proud of her exploits the previous night.

“Hey.” She called out to the blonde. He softly turned to face her with just his pants on. She sat there staring at the ground for a second before continuing.

“Do you regret that?”

His heart dropped, but he refused to steel himself against rejection and stayed honest.

“I couldn't possibly. In fact, I'd like to stay over more often. I slept quite well for once...”

Byleth smiled back at him and he saw that young woman that made his heart flutter for the first time so many years ago again.

-

They left a few minutes separate from the other, him praying that he would not be noticed leaving her quarters that morning before heading to the dining hall for breakfast. He was not overseen, however, that did not stop Dedue from beckoning him over quickly with a knowing smirk.

“Your highness. I hope it's not presumptuous of me, but I felt you might need this. For the lady.” He slid a small packet of tea across to the Prince who failed to hide a furious blush with a rough clearing of his throat. “Your hair looks... nice. By the way.” Byleth had pulled it back into a high ponytail for him with a few strands of his slippery bangs coming out despite it.

“I... yes. How very kind of you.” His brow furrowed as he quickly swiped the gift away to hide it, knowing his old friend was both helping and poking fun at his expense. “You don't know anything.”

Dedue smiled broadly again as Byleth lazily walked in behind Dimitri before coming up next to both of them. “Know anything about what, Your Highness?”

Slipping Byleth the package, she looked up at him. “Tea? Again?”


End file.
